


A Draenei In Azeroth

by ErisDarkmoon



Series: Portraits from Azeroth [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Appearance customization, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/ErisDarkmoon
Summary: A place to put bits and pieces about my main, Erisalaani, a draenei shaman.  Posted in no particular order.
Series: Portraits from Azeroth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914361





	1. Glomp!

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble (mostly) based on interactions between Eris and one of my guildies. The gnome warrior is based on her character.

“Don’t even think about it.” The pink-haired gnome in plate armor issued the warning in a dire tone.

The draenei shaman continued forward, stately and elegant in her dark blue robes, smiling innocently.

“I’m serious, Erisalaani. Don’t do it.” 

The only warning was the spark of mischief in the glowing blue eyes.

“Don’t you dare- oof.” 

The draenei had scooped up the gnome into a tight hug, cooing, “Awww, but you are just so cute! I cannot help myself.”

“Dammit, Eris! I am a warrior, not your pet! Put. Me. Down!”

Eris reluctantly released the squirming gnome but added insult to injury with a pat to the pink pigtails.

“I so hate you right now.”


	2. Unusual Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Came out of joking conversation in guild chat... I take no blame.

“I always wanted a human pet.”

Her companion blinked and followed the draenei’s indulgent gaze to the Guild Herald that followed a discrete distance behind them. 

“Um, Eris…”

“He follows so obediently and carries whatever I ask.”

“But you can’t-“

“I’ll take excellent care of him.”

“This is so wrong, I’m not sure where to start.” 

“Are you sure it’s wrong? Eh, details.” If they hadn’t been watching her, they would have missed the mischievous gleam in her eyes and how her lips twitched holding back a smile.

“You are impossible.” 

“You love me anyways.”


	3. When You Need a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris plays with some new styles, with mixed results.

Eris turned her head happily in front of the mirror, admiring her new hairstyle. She thought the way she had styled her bangs framed her face attractively and the large bun at the back of her head provided a vehicle for new jewelry. 

She had a weakness for pretty, shiny things.

She ignored that it seemed a bit heavy and thought all was going well until she joined her dwarven hunter friend.

“Stand very still. Some… thing? I think it’s an alien. It’s trying to eat the back of your head!”

\---

Eris ventured back out, having removed the jewelry from the bun. The dwarf had, unfortunately, had a fair point that the bands holding the jeweled brooch in place did look rather like legs when stretched across the bun. It didn’t seem as heavy now and she still had the attractive bangs.

Her pleasure in the solution lasted until her favorite gnome warrior got a good look at the new hair style. 

After a studying the bun for a few minutes, the gnome dug in her pack for some rations and then approached as if on a mission.

“What are you doing?” Eris eyed the pink-haired gnome with suspicion.

“Whatever is making a nest in your hair must be hungry, I’m going to feed it.”

\---

Eris had given up on trying a new hair style. The ponytails were cute, but not her style. The side braid seemed a bit too informal. And she was done with buns after her last two outings. She was not interested in dying her hair. Nor did she want to wear a circlet. They had an unfortunate tendency to give her a headache. With some resignation, she had returned to her old style of wearing her hair loose with long bangs.

She could still make an impression, however.

“Um, Eris…”

“Yes?” She threw an arch smile over her shoulder.

“New jewelry?” They responded weakly.

She twitched her tail and listened to the faint, melodic chime of the decorative chains she wore.

“Of course. Safer than changing my hair, at any rate.”

“Oh?”

“Anyone who has comments will have to admit they were staring at my behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by trying out some of the new appearance options for draenei. Both the dwarf hunter and the gnome warrior belong to my friend and guildie. Final reaction was my own distraction with the tail jewelry catching light as I moved around in-game. :D


End file.
